Dawn and Mae
Dawn and Mae is the friendship pairing between Dawn Harper and Mae Valentine. Dawn and Mae have been best friends since they were little girls and are still best friends. Dawn and Mae are portrayed by Lizzy Greene and Kyla Drew Simmons. Mae is often quiet and the submissive one in the relationship while Dawn tends to make most of the shots. Mae spends most of her time with Dawn and the rest of the Harper Quads. Therefore, she's always caught in whatever shenanigans Dawn and her brothers are running. Despite the ups and downs, their relationship keeps getting stronger. Moments Season 1 Dawn Moves Out * Dawn and Mae have a sleepover at the Harper's house. * They share their deepest secrets with one another. Mae tells Dawn that her secret is that she's afraid of balloons. * Dawn wants to move out so that she and Mae can have girl time together without the boys interfering. Take the Money and Run * Mae helps Dawn make bracelets to sell to Indra. * Dawn and Mae share the same bed. Valentime's Day * Mae sends Dawn a giant Valentine's card which has a cardboard cutout of Mae saying how much she loves Dawn. Season 2 Ballet and the Beasts * When Dawn wants to spend time away from the boys, she convinces Mae to join the ballet class with her. * Mae helps Dawn change her clothes and scratch an itch when Dawn's leg gets stuck for hours following a failed attempt to impress Eiffel. Three Men and a Mae B. * Dawn doesn't want any of her brothers to date Mae because she thinks they're not good enough for her. * Dawn dresses up like a boy and pretends to be Mae's secret admirer, telling her how much she loves her. * Mae already knows Dawn’s in disguise by pointing out Dawn’s bare feet and painted toenails. Diary of an Angry Quad * Mae helps Dawn to mess with her brothers. * Dawn shares her fun with Mae by calling her to keep her updated on the pranks. Season 3 Keeping Up With the Quadashians * Dawn convinces Mae to throw a party so that the quads can use it to create drama for their show, Hanging with the Harpers. * Dawn calls Mae "girlfriend" when telling her brothers that Mae doesn't want to cut anyone from the party. Quadsled * Mae sleeps in Dawn's bed on the night before the bobsled and helps calm her down. * When Dawn gets afraid, she asks Mae to stand in for her as the fifth quad. * Dawn puts her bare foot in Mae’s face while they’re sleeping to practice ballet. * Ye Olde Hand Holde * Dawn hooks Mae up with Miles by asking Miles to go on a date to the Renaissance Fair with Mae. Ele-Funk in the Room * Mae and Dawn come back from a scout camp together and Mae gets Ele-Funk concert tickets for Dawn and her brothers. * Dawn wants both her and Mae to go together to the concert wearing elephant head costumes and Mae agrees even though she doesn't like it. * Dawn's brothers convince Mae to confront Dawn for being pushy but Mae doesn't want to because she doesn't want to hurt Dawn. * When Mae finally stands up to Dawn, it leads to their first break up; and Dawn forces her brothers not to go with Mae. * The brothers try to get Dawn and Mae back together but it doesn't work out. * Mae saves Dawn from the elevator. * Dawn and Mae make up and go to the concert together. * Dawn agrees that Mae is her jelly in "peanut butter and jelly." Previously, Dawn had forced their relationship to be "peanut butter and pickles" against Mae's wishes. Tween Wolf * When Dawn thinks she might be going through puberty, she tells Mae about it first. * Mae tries to shave Dawn to help her hide her puberty hair from her brothers. This Little Piggy Went to the Harpers * Dawn is mad at Nelly and the War Pigs for messing with Mae, their mascot. * Mae helps Dawn and the Edgewood Buffalos get back the War Pigs by kidnapping their pig. I Want My Mae B. Back * Dawn and Mae are playing together in Dawn's bathroom. * Dawn is jealous of Miles because Mae is spending too much time with him instead of her. * Dawn makes Mae switch socks with her. * Dawn enlists her brothers to keep Miles away so that she can have Mae to herself. * When Dawn realizes that Mae is miserable without Miles, she tries to fix things to make her happy again. * Dawn gets frustrated when she thinks that Miles might be dating a girl named Millie, instead of being with Mae. She goes to great lengths even stalking Miles's profile and tracking down a girl called Millie. * Dawn apologizes for trying to keep Mae away from Miles and for getting her brothers involved. * Mae is glad that Dawn went to all that trouble just so she can have her to herself. The Buffa-Lowdown * Mae and Dawn are the co-anchors in the Edgewood School Buffa-Lowdown newscast. * Dawn is angry at Ricky for firing Mae and replacing her with Avery. * Dawn says that she and Mae are perfect together. * When things go awry, Ricky's first assumption is that Dawn sabotaged him just to get Mae back as co-host. One Quadzy Summer * Mae and Dawn get a summer job together. Quadpendence Day * Dawn and Mae go to shop for earrings together. * Mae pierces Dawn's ears. * Dawn and Mae work together to help their friends get their ears pierced too. The Wonderful Wizard of Quads * Mae helps Dawn practice her lines for audition. Season 4 Wrestle-Mae-nia * Dawn invites Mae for a girls' night with their other friends. * Mae helps Dawn out by moving the girls night to her house following a scheduling conflict at the Harpers. * Dawn is unhappy that Mae is spending a lot of time talking to Miles. So, she takes Mae's phone. We'll Always Have Parasites * Dawn and Mae want to go to Paris together. * Mae helps Dawn learn French. * They get job together to make money for their Paris trip. * Dawn is very upset when her brothers get Mae fired. Lasties with Firsties * When Mae gets accepted to a boarding school, Dawn is happy for her but sad that her best friend is about to leave. * Dawn wants to be Mae's first in everything. * Dawn becomes jealous of Mae's future roommate, Amber. * Dawn moves in with Mae so that she can be Mae's first roommate. * Dawn buys and fixes a bunk bed for her and Mae to sleep together. * Mae accepts skydiving with Amber because it sounds less scary than leaving Dawn. * Dawn goes to the plane so that she can jump with Mae before Mae does it with Amber. * Mae refuses to jump with Amber because she wants to do it with Dawn first. * Dawn and Mae make up and say that they will always be each other's firsties. Trivia * Lizzy Greene and Kyla Drew Simmons are best friends in real life too. Gallery Lgdawnzg07.jpg Lgdawnza18.jpg Lgdawnn020.jpg Lgdawnn079.jpg Lgdawnn023.jpg Quotes TBA Gallery Category:Pairings